Uniting Them
by millernumber1
Summary: A Jane Bennet story. An alternate universe look at Pride and Prejudice. Please note that it is AU.
1. Chapter I drabble a

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single lady in possession of a handsome appearance, must be in want of a husband.

Particularly if this lady possess no fortune and lacks a brother to inherit and provide for multitudinous sisters. However such a lady hides her own feelings and views, this truth is so well fixed in their minds that she is considered the last, best hope for the family's future fortune.

Thus, when Miss Jane Bennet heard the following words, her heart sank.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Author's note: This is an idea that has been in my warped consciousness ever since I read Alison OM's wonderful Pride and Prejudice alternate universe fanfic "Particular Attachments" (.). My favorite character in Pride and Prejudice has always been Jane Bennet, and thus this rather odd tale came into my head. It will be told in a series of 100 word drabbles, which will hopefully mostly be reworkings of the original. The reason for such an approach is mostly due to my own rather diffident attempts at fiction in the past. Hopefully the dual aid of cribbing from an infinitely greater author and reducing my efforts to such small chunks will encourage me to actually, you know, finish it. And now that my author's note is significantly longer than the actual chapter, let me be off to the next!


	2. Chapter I drabble b

"I am sure Lizzy is not half so handsome as Jane…"

Jane often heard her mother voice such views: while catching her sisters eavesdropping, walking home from church, or at the breakfast or supper table. Her next sister, Elizabeth, feared their mother's expectations would force Jane to assume too great a composure of temper, hiding her natural great strength of feeling, though Jane remained open at present.

Lizzy could not be blamed for her blindness to the damage her father's responses did to Jane's heart, for who could resist:

"...Lizzy has something more of quickness than her sisters."

Author's note: hopfully nowhere near as long as the first. There is a hint here about the nature of the alternate universe I've constructed (other than Jane being the main character).


	3. Chapters II and III drabble a

(Following Mr. Bennet's revelation of his visit to Mr. Bingley):

"Lydia, my love, it is a pity you are not out. But I dare say Mr. Bingley will dance with you, Jane."

Lydia declared her disgust with balls, her declarations prompted by envy. Her eldest sisters attempted to palliate her without much success.

Mr. Bingley went to town, and reports followed that he was to bring a party to the assembly. Jane and Elizabeth found the conflicting estimations of this party greatly amusing, and when the party entered consisting of Mr. Bingley, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young man, surprised them by laughing heartily.

Author's note: sorry for the plotty installment. Hopefully the next segments will be more character-focused.

Further Author's note: As you may have noticed, I expect a significant amount of familiarity with the original novel. If you have not read it (and why, may I ask, are you at the Pride and Prejudice fanfiction section if you have not?), there is a link to the complete text online here: .com/etext/PandP/.


	4. Chapter III drabble b

Mr. Bingley was good-looking and gentlemanlike, his sisters fine women, while his brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Mr. Darcy soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien, and his having ten thousand a year.

Mr. Bingley possessed such amiable qualities which speak for themselves. In contrast, Mr. Darcy danced only with Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley at first, and declined being introduced to any other lady.

However, before his behavior was decided as proud and most disagreeable, a dialogue resulted regarding to one of Mrs. Bennet's daughters.

Author's note: Hmm, not sure if this has much more character than the last one. But the next will! I promise!


	5. Chapter III drabble c

"Come, Darcy, you must dance."

"I shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am acquainted with my partner. Your sisters are dancing, and likely any other woman here would be a punishment."

"I never met with so many uncommonly pretty girls!"

"_You_ are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room."

"Oh, she is a beautiful creature! Come, dance with her! I dare say she is agreeable even to you. Or her sister, also very pretty!"

"She is more than tolerable. But I am not averse to your first offer…"

Author's note: Dear me. Cutting original dialogue down to 100 words is very painful and difficult.


	6. Chapter III drabble d

"Oh! Mr. Bennet, Jane was so admired! Mr. Bingley thought her quite beautiful, and Mr. Darcy danced with her twice. Only think of that; he actually danced with her twice! and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all he asked Mr. Bingley's sisters, and then appeared as if he were not going to dance at all after that. I was quite vexed! But then his friend accosted him and introduced him to Jane..."

Jane was as gratified as her mother, though in a quieter way, and Elizabeth felt her pleasure.

Author's note: Oh, by the way, I don't own Pride and Prejudice, any of the film adaptations, or anything but a twisted sense of what would be entertaining.


	7. Chapter IV drabble a

"He is just what a young man ought to be," said Jane, "clever, restrained, and well-judging, and such proper manners!"

"But did he not appear a little haughty, reserved, and fastidious?" said Elizabeth. "His manners were not inviting, despite his handsomeness."

"Not at first. But he did dance with you, Mary, and Kitty."

"How could he refuse, with such inducement?"

"I did not expect the compliment of him asking me to dance a second time."

"I did for you. You are five times prettier than every other woman present. No thanks to gallantry for that."

Author's note: with thanks to helpful friend SB for deciding what a young man ought to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films.


	8. Chapter IV drabble b

"Well, I never met with pleasanter people or prettier girls," declared Bingley. "Everyone was most kind; I soon felt acquainted with all; and I cannot conceive of angels more beautiful than the Miss Bennets."

"While I saw little beauty or fashion generally, the Miss Bennets, particularly the two eldest, are quite creditable in mind and appearance, though Miss Bennet smiles too much."

Bingley's sisters, alarmed at Darcy's sociability, concurred that she was too easily amused, though a sweet girl.

"Well, I hope to see more of all the Miss Bennets soon," said Bingley

Internally, Darcy concurred.

Author's note: Aha! The plot thickens! Or some such trite narrative trope.

Dislaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films.


	9. Chapter IV drabble c

"Jane, you are too apt to like people in general. All the world are good to you. I never heard you speak ill of anybody in my life."

"I would wish not to be hasty in censuring; but I always speak what I think."

"I know you do! With your good sense to be honestly blind to other's follies! To take the good and make it better, and say nothing of the bad - belongs to you alone. Well, Mr. Darcy is tolerable; I give you leave to like him. You have liked many uglier persons."

"Dear Lizzy!"

Author's note: this slice of conversation may seem absurd for me to leave in, with all I've cut out, but this sets up too much of Jane's character for me to excise it. After all, I can't rely on people remembering the novel too well, or they migh remember that things don't actually happen the way they are going in this story...oops, I just reminded you. Oh, well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films.


	10. Chapter VI drabble a

The ladies of Longbourn waited on those of Netherfield, and the visit was returned in due form.

However, Miss Bennet's pleasing manners increased the ill will of those ladies. By Jane, it went unnoticed save for a slight sadness; but Elizabeth saw their unkindness arising from perceiving Jane's admiration for their brother's friend.

Elizabeth observed Jane yielding to her preference for Mr. Darcy. However, she considered with alarm that it was likely to be discovered, since Jane united great strength of feeling with an openness of temper, not yet become guardedness as a result of the speculations of their mother.

Author's note: Yes, you are reading correctly. Jane is falling for Darcy. That's why it's called "Alternate Universe."

Disclaimer: clearly, I do not own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films, since if I did they'd be far less popular.


	11. Chapter VI drabble b

Mr. Darcy had at first thought Jane to be pretty but too easily amused. But he soon began to find her amusement uncommonly pure in its candour towards others. He had from the first acknowledged her figure to be very pretty; and he was caught by her open temper and kind nature.

Of this she was perfectly unaware; - to her he had only made himself agreeable, but with whom she was in a way to be very much in love.

He began to wish to know more of her, and to seek out opportunities to converse with her himself.

Author's note: I hope that not too many of my drabbles have this half-unfinished sense to their endings. But really, the whole 100 word format is almost like writing a sonnet or other hyper-strict formal poem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or film.


	12. Chapter VI drabble c

On Darcy approaching Jane at Sir William Lucas's, where a large party were assembled, she turned to him and said -

"What do you think, Mr. Darcy, of my sister's idea of a ball in Meryton?"

"I think it a fine one, though not in my opinion as fine as the enjoyment of music without the necessity of dancing. Do you play or sing, Miss Bennet?"

"No, but my sisters Elizabeth and Mary play very well indeed. Do play for us, Lizzy."

But Lizzy being unpersuadable on the subject, Mary eagerly took her place at the instrument.

Author's note: First recorded conversation with Jane and Darcy! Perhaps if I ever finish this, I'll post my original drafts for these chapters, which were originally much more written by me and less directly ripped from the text. Oh, and they didn't fit the whole 100 words thing. But there's a much earlier conversation between these two that sort of sets up some of the later events. I don't know how it would fit into the story as I conceive it now, but if anyone's interested I'll probably put them up as appendices or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films.


	13. Chapter VI drabble d

Mary, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, and was always impatient for display. Jane facilitated her sister's desires as much as she could, assisting her in her playing by turning her pages and pointing out her errors in the mildest of tones.

Despite her natural vanity, Mary took a little heed of her eldest sister's manners, and softened her usual pedantic air and conceited manner, enhancing her performance greatly.

After playing a long concerto, Mary was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by the playing of airs for dancing.

Author's note: here we see a remnant of my drafts – Jane taking the place of a mother. In my construction of Pride and Prejudice, Jane and Lizzy try to fill the absence of both father and mother, and since Lydia is not yet out, their efforts are not rebuffed as much as when she does come out. This also partially accounts for the way Jane has not yet retreated into herself, only looking to Lizzy to disclose her thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films.


	14. Chapter VI drabble e

Jane's assistance of Mary filled Mr. Darcy's thoughts complacently, when he was accosted by Miss Bingley -

"I can guess your reverie's subject."

"I imagine not."

"You consider this evening's insupportability."

"No, I assure you. I was meditating on the great pleasure bestowed by the union of a sweet disposition and a beautiful woman."

"What lady?"

"Miss Bennet."

"I am all astonishment. Shall I wish you joy?"

"A lady's imagination jumps from admiration to love to matrimony rapidly."

"I shall consider it settled. You will have a charming mother-in-law."

He listened indifferently, thus her wit flowed long.

Author's note: Another bother to fit. Dialogue scenes are so difficult.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films.


	15. Chapter VII drabble a

Mr. Bennet had two thousand a year; Mrs. Bennet's fortune of four thousand ill supplied the deficiency. She had no economy, and her husband's love of independence alone prevented their exceeding their income. Jane and Elizabeth were invaluable assistants in managing the accounts, though Elizabeth received their father's thanks and praise for their joint efforts.

Catherine, whose mind was more vacant than her sisters', talked of nothing but the Meryton militia with Lydia, to their elder sisters' concern.

After listening one morning to their effusions, Mr. Bennet's customary disparagement of his youngest daughters was prevented by a note for Jane.

Author's note: Apologies for deleting references to "the footman" who brings the notes – I'm not trying to eliminate servants, just excess (that is, over 100 words) verbiage. There was a huge amount deleted here – references to the aunt, militia etc. I'm hoping that the fact that they are not as crucial to my reworked plot means that they won't be too much missed. But I'm probably wrong. Oh, well. I never claimed to be Jane Austen. Speaking of which -

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films.


	16. Chapter VII drabble b

"Caroline," said Bingley, "Darcy and I have been invited to dine with the officers tonight."

"A whole day's tête-à-tête!" said Miss Bingley, "insupportable!"

"We shall surely quarrel," agreed Mrs. Hurst.

"I am sure there are ladies in the neighborhood, my dear," said Bingley, "who will come as soon as they receive an invitation, preventing this quarrel you so fear."

"Indeed, why not invite Miss Lucas, or Miss Bennet?" said Darcy. The sisters were not at all pleased these suggestions, but recalling Darcy's indifference to Miss Bennet, Caroline resolved to send the note.

Author's note: here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice, novel or films.


End file.
